El agujero en el Corazón
by loveangel7
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en el capitulo El agujero en el corazón de la sexta temporada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, el titulo y los guiones de "Bones" no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**El agujero en el Corazón**

La adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, mis músculos reaccionando inmediatamente al sonido, agarre mi arma y apunte directamente hacia mi blanco.

-Lo siento-conocía muy bien esa voz. Huesos estaba ahí con las manos en alto como para demostrarme que ella era inofensiva.

-No, lo siento-dije intentando calmarme y calmarla - Lo siento - repetí mientras salía de la cama, la adrenalina todavía vigente en mi sangre, el podría estar cerca, el bastardo podría estar asechándonos, asechándola. -¿Has oído algo?- pregunté mientras registraba nuestro alrededor.

-No-dijo un poco apenada-No.

La mire fijamente tratando de calmar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

-¿Quieres que aparte el arma?- pregunté.

-Si- respondió más tranquila. Me di la vuelta y automáticamente deje mi pistola en la mesa de noche y me voltee a verla todavía en alerta.

-Ok ¿Qué pasa?-estaba algo irritado, no debería asustarme así especialmente cuando es época de caza de Brenans.

-No paraba de decir "No me hagas irme".

-¿Qué?- Mi cerebro no podía relacionar lo que Huesos acababa de decir con absolutamente nada. Hasta donde yo sabía uno de los mejores veteranos francotiradores estaba en busca de nosotros para matarnos.

-Vincent - dijo como si lo aclarara todo y verdaderamente lo hacía - Me estaba mirando y decía "No me dejes ir"-en la última palabra su voz se quebró.

-Decía que… - sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas - le encantaba estar aquí. ¿Por qué pensaría que soy la única que le haría irse? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- de qué diablos estaba hablando otra vez su brillante cabeza había formado una teoría totalmente equivocada.

-No- dije rápidamente negando sus suposiciones- Ven aquí - tome su brazo y la atraje hacia a mí -No, no, no, no, no huesos Lo entendiste todo mal.

-No yo… lo escuche, tú también lo hiciste- dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro -"No me hagas ir". Eso es lo que dijo.

-No estaba hablando contigo- dije tratando de hacerle entender.

-Era la única allí, y tu- dijo señalando los hechos-No estaba… no estaba hablando contigo.

-El estaba hablando con Dios. No quería morir- ese pobre chico era feliz, tenía el trabajo deseado, compañeros que lo querían, la vida era buena con él, ese pobre chico era muy joven, todavía habían muchas cosas que el seguramente quería vivir.

-No, Vincent era como yo, Booth. El era ateo- Eso no hacía mucha diferencia.

-Está bien, entonces estaba hablando con el universo- Vincent hablaba con Dios, con el universo, con el destino con quien hiciera falta -No quería irse. No estaba preparado, Huesos- El era feliz -El quería quedarse.

El dolor apareció en su rostro, lo escondió de mi vista y comenzó a sollozar.

-Pues si hubiera un Dios entonces habría dejado que Vincent se quedara aquí con nosotros- alzó su rostro y pude ver decepción, angustia e impotencia, porque si creer en Dios era lo que necesitaba para devolverle la vida a Vincent ella lo haría, pero sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar.

-No es así como funciona - es el ciclo de la vida.

La tristeza se apodero de su rostro y la doctora forense más racional y fuerte que existe, se desmorono ante mí, era tan frágil, quería secar todas sus lágrimas, quería poder devolverle la vida a Vincent, quería hacer desaparecer el dolor reflejado en su mirada.

-¿Puedes…?- me preguntó tímidamente, como rogándome.

-Si por eso estoy aquí- La envolví en mis brazos y nos dejamos caer en la cama, ella se acomodo en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

- Estoy aquí, se lo duro que es- susurre mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y la acariciaba, quería que sienta que estaba ahí para ella.

Poco a poco mi ropa comenzó a humedecerse más y más, pero después de un tiempo se tranquilizo y solo descansó en mi pecho. Me relaje un poco al escuchar su respiración un poco mas acompasada y sentir sus músculos relajarse bajo los míos.

-El latido de tu corazón es fuerte y sereno, me hace sentir más tranquila- trató de moverse y aflojar mi agarre pero yo no lo permití, solo aflojé un poco mis brazos para que pudiera darme la cara y luego la aprese de nuevo en mi agarre, no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Su mirada se fijo en la mía, sus ojos estaban hinchados, todavía un poco húmedos, su mirada todavía tenía un rastro de tristeza y con un sonrisa dijo –Gracias.

-No tienes porque agradecer, Huesos para eso me tienes - dije casi en susurro.

-No, si tengo que agradecer, siempre estas cuando más te necesito, no tendrías por que hacerlo pero aun así siempre estás ahí para mí.

-De que hablas Huesos se supone que debes estar ahí para las personas que más quieres, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- pregunte un poco temeroso de que se lo tomara a mal.

-Lo sé Booth- dijo casi en susurro, comenzó a moverse de nuevo en mis brazos y lentamente comenzó a moverse hasta mi rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla -Lo sé –repitió, esta vez dejando un pequeño beso impreso en mis labios, eran tan dulce tan lleno de agradecimiento y cariño.

De pronto abrió los ojos como dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-Lo siento Booth - dijo sobresaltada.

-No, Huesos, está bien - dije abrazándola más fuerte, quería tenerla más cerca de mí.

-No está bien, estamos confundiendo cada vez más las cosas- dijo mirándome fijamente, podía ver la angustia en su rostro.

No me importaba si me rechazaba otra vez, tenía que ser sincero con ella.

-No hay confusión, acaso no lo puedes ver - era increíble que no lo notara -Te amo- me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios, ella se tensó ante mí, pero no me importaba yo estaba disfrutando de sus labios, yo amaba a esta mujer, estaba loco por ella, quería que se sienta protegida y amada, poco a poco se fue relajando y comenzó a corresponderme… Me separe de ella en busca de aire, y mi mirada se poso en la de ella con miedo de encontrar rechazo, pero gracias a Dios estaba equivocado, subió lentamente sus manos por mi pecho hasta mi rostro, y comenzó a trazar líneas imaginarias por él y de nuevo puso una impresión de sus labios en los míos.

-Si amar significa necesitar a esa persona todos los días, necesitar de su apoyo y concejos, si significa no poder estar separada de el por el dolor que causa, si significa estar atraída a él no solo sexualmente si no sentimentalmente, entonces yo también te amo Booth- concluyó.

No pude evitarlo y una sonrisa se poso en mi, acababa de escuchar las palabras que había querido escuchar casi desde que la conocí, porque era ella la indicada, lo sabía desde entonces.

Me di la vuelta lentamente dejándola sobre la cama y comencé a besarla, ella me correspondió, lentamente baje por su cuello y me deleite un momento ahí mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello, poco a poco el deseo que sentía se convirtió en necesidad, comencé a devorarme sus labios y cuello pero me molestaba la sudadera que le había prestado baje mis manos hasta su cadera y comencé a retirar la molesta prenda de vestir, dejándola solamente en ropa interior, ella era completamente hermosa, no era un cuerpo sexy, bueno era un cuerpo muy sexy pero había más que eso, ese cuerpo era de Huesos y eso lo cambiaba todo, no iba a tener sexo con ella iba a hacer el amor con ella…

-Buenos días- dijo Huesos cuando abrí los ojos.

-Buenos días- repetí rápidamente con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-Fue increíble- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, lo fue- dije acercándome a sus labios y besándola -¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

-No, comeré algo en la cafetería, no quería despertarte ya que no descansaste mucho en la noche, pero estamos tarde para el trabajo- dijo señalando el reloj.

-¡9 DE LA MAÑANA!- dije asustado mientras saltaba de la cama y me ponía mis bóxers.

Me di la vuelta, para verla y ya estaba parada a lado de la cama con mi sabana cubriéndola.

-Yo iré a vestirme a tu sala de estar, ahí está mi ropa no se te ocurra espiar- dijo desafiante mientras recogía su ropa interior.

-Huesos eso es ridículo- dije divertido, ahora mismo estaba desnuda solo una sábana blanca, un poco transparente la cubría.

Camino hacia mi puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo -No te atrevas a espiarme- su mirada era fría y penetrante un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Yo era un veterano de la guerra, uno de los mejores francotiradores de los Estados Unidos, agente especial del FBI, muchos me catalogarían como posible amenaza, el miedo no era común en mí, pero cuando Huesos amenazaba yo no estaría tan loco como para desafiarla.

Me vestí rápidamente con mi uniforme del FBI, pero escogí una corbata y unas medias mas conformes a mi personalidad, y cuando ya estaba listo para salir de mi habitación me detuve en seco, Huesos estaba afuera vistiéndose y me amenazo con no salir hasta que ella esté lista.

Toque la puerta pidiendo permiso para salir de mi habitación, esto era tan ridículo.

-Está bien, puedes salir- respondió Huesos.

Cuando salí ella ya estaba vestida e intentaba ponerse su collar.

-Déjame ayudarte- dije viendo que le estaba costando trabajo.

-No, está bien puedo hacerlo sola- respondió fríamente como siempre pero esta vez yo no aceptaría un no por respuesta tendría que aceptar mi ayuda de ahora en adelante.

-No seas ridícula, si es más simple si yo te ayudo- me acerque a ella y retirando sus manos tome el collar, tengo que admitir que el seguro era un artefacto algo extraño pero en poco tiempo logre asegurar el collar.

- Gracias.

-De nada Huesos- respondí.

-Debemos darnos prisa- dijo refiriéndose al trabajo -Me gustaría que me lleves a mi departamento para poder cambiarme de ropa y recoger mi auto.

-¡¿Qué? Estás loca!- dije alarmado, no importa lo maravilloso que fue esta noche, todavía estábamos en peligro de morir - No pienso dejarte ni un momento a solas, recuerdas, cuando es época de caza de Brenans tu no debes estar sola en ningún momento.

-Pero no es época de caza de Brenans es época de caza de Booths- dijo con el odioso tono de voz que usa cuando me corrige.

-No me importa te llevare al laboratorio y estas prohibida de acercarte a cualquier ventana, te quedaras en tu oficina o en la sala de observación ¿Entendido?

-Está bien Booth- dijo con un tono de molestia y fastidio. No me importaba, ella iba a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga cuando se trataba de su bienestar.

Maneje hasta el Instituto Jeffersonian y subimos hasta su oficina.

-Ok, Huesos escúchame muy bien, solo puedes estar aquí o en el cuarto de observación- dije dándole instrucciones.

-Si, Booth- respondió.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver cómo va la investigación, vendré con noticias dentro de poco, eso espero- dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta para irme.

-Booth- me di la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿Si?- pregunté

Se acerco hacia mí y me abrazo, yo la envolví en mi brazos, alzo sus manos hasta tocar mi rostro -Cuídate por favor - dijo mientras sus labios se encontraban con los míos -Si algo te llegara a pasar… yo no… - Me miro desesperada rogando que la entendiera.

-Huesos, eso no pasara- la bese de nuevo.

-Confío en ti Booth, se que lo atraparas.

-Te amo- dije susurrando en su oído.

-Te amo Booth- susurro y yo me di la vuelta dispuesto a atrapar al desgraciado que nos había hecho tanto daño.


End file.
